


Take Me to the Chapel

by thatcrazywriterley



Series: Take Me Series [9]
Category: AEW, All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series)
Genre: Adam is a sweetheart, F/M, Going to the Chapel, and we're gonna get married, cowboy shit gets hitched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrazywriterley/pseuds/thatcrazywriterley
Summary: Adam and Em finally get hitched.
Relationships: Adam Page/Original Female Character, Hangman Adam Page/Original Female Character, Hangman Page/Original Female Character
Series: Take Me Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670956
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Take Me to the Chapel

_(GIF owned by gajo1987 on Tumblr)_

We sat on the front porch swing, my head in his lap as he rocked us slowly back and forth. His fingers stroking through my hair was enough to nearly put me to sleep. The only sound was the creaking of the swing and the soft buzz of cicadas. Afternoon slowly gave way to evening, the sky fading through shades of orange and pink toward the purple of twilight.

“Are you nervous?” he asked softly. I looked up to see him watching me with a faint frown.

“Yes,” I replied honestly.

His hand settled on my hip. “We can call it off, Em.”

I sat up, turning toward him. “That’s not what I mean! I’m nervous… what if I fall? What if it isn’t everything you want it to be?”

Adam grinned, the worry slipping out of his blue eyes. “As long as you’re there, it will be. I don’t care if everything goes wrong. If, at the end of the day, you’re my wife… it was perfect.”

***

My heart skipped a beat or two as I took one last look at myself in the mirror. Adam’s mother had done my hair in a loose braid woven through with white and blue morning glories. It was draped over my shoulder, the end tied together with a small burlap bow. My makeup was subdued and light, almost as if I wasn’t wearing any.

I smoothed out the front of my dress. It was made of a creamy ivory lace that came to my knees in the front and draped down to my calves in the back. I’d paired it with a set of light brown cowboy boots.

“You ready?” My mother stood with my future mother-in-law in the doorway. They both had tears in their eyes.

“As I’ll ever be,” I said calmly, taking one last deep breath. “Is everyone else ready?”

Adam’s mother nodded and held out my bouquet of sunflowers and water lilies, the stems bundled together and wrapped in burlap and twine. “Adam’s pacing a rut. He said if he has to wait one more minute, he’s going to come carry you out of the house.”

I grinned. “Let’s not keep him waiting then,” I replied, following them out of our shared house.

White Christmas lights had been strung up to create a path down from the house toward the field. Chairs had been set out in a semi-circle at the side of the barn. Adam had built a trellis and wound it with ivy and morning glories. Everybody we knew and loved sat in those chairs, waiting to celebrate this day with us.

“We’ll see you in a minute,” my mother said, pressing a kiss to my cheek. I sighed and smiled.

***

The walk toward the barn felt like it took forever and yet no time at all. The lights twinkled as evening settled over the fields. Music filtered through the air, the tune familiar… the same one Adam had played for his proposal. I sniffed back the tears as I came into view.

It was as if no one else was there. The only person I saw was Adam, standing underneath the trellis in his dark grey suit pants and matching vest, the sleeves of his white button down rolled up to his elbows. The lights cast a halo around his blond hair. I thought he was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen.

When I was six or seven feet away, Adam came toward me. His eyes were bright and glassy as he cradled my face in his palms and dropped a searing, desperate sort of kiss onto my lips. He sniffed and smiled. “What took so long?”

I grinned. “I’m sorry. You mom wanted to redo my hair.”

Adam smiled and took me by the hand, drawing me toward the trellis where the minister waited. He nodded at the two of us as we took up our places in front of him, opening his Bible and beginning the ceremony.

***

“Dance with me,” Adam whispered against the curve of my throat. We sat alone at a table on the edge of the dance floor. Our reception had been set up beneath a sprawling white tent in the field.

I felt heat spread over my face as I nodded. He smiled in a beautiful, breathtaking way and stood up, reaching for my hand. His fingers slipped between mine as we moved to the center of the dance floor, our family and friends making way for us.

Adam drew me close, one arm curled around my back, the other holding my palm over his heart. He dipped his head to kiss me softly as the music began to play. The soft strains of an acoustic guitar and a fiddle filled the air, throwing me back to that early morning in the cab of his truck at the tail end of a surprise trip.

“Is it everything you wanted?” I queried, my fingers brushing the nape of his neck.

He smiled and nodded. “You’re my wife now, Em. That’s all I wanted.”

My heart skipped a beat at the word. I let my head rest on his broad chest as he turned us slowly in place, his deep voice rumbling in his chest as he sang along with the music. I thought back over the lifetime of moments I’d had with Adam Page in the short time we’d been together. I wasn’t one of those people who believed that a man would complete me. But I felt like Adam was something I’d been looking for all my life. And now that I’d found him, I wasn’t going to lose him.

“It’s not such a bad thing being Mrs. Page, cowboy.”

He clutched me a little tighter against him. “I hope it’s the best thing.”


End file.
